


A Favor Returned

by MoraMew



Series: Hunt, Feed, Pray [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness for they will be filled, Blow Jobs, Fallen angel!Suga, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest!Daichi, Succubus!Oikawa, the word Father is thrown around a lot but it's in a religious context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: He’s sohungry.Oikawa whimpers and buries his face against the coat Iwaizumi left behind, tries not to whine too loudly at the pangs that rip through his stomach.Stupid demon hunter leaving him for a cleansing ritual. Stupid Iwaizumi not feeding him properly before he left.





	A Favor Returned

**Author's Note:**

> sanctus, sanctus, sanctus.

He’s so _hungry_.  
  
Oikawa whimpers and buries his face against the coat Iwaizumi left behind, tries not to whine too loudly at the pangs that rip through his stomach.  
  
Stupid demon hunter leaving him for a cleansing ritual. Stupid Iwaizumi not feeding him properly before he left.  
  
Oikawa tries to pout but ends up trembling instead, his hand going to scratch restlessly at his throat.  
  
So hungry. So hungry. He’s so, so _hungry_.  
  
Iwaizumi is supposed to return home tomorrow but Oikawa feels as if he’ll wither away and die before then. It’s been days since he last fed and he’s been _good_ and hasn’t ran off into town to feast but now his energy is fading and his power is waning and he’s so _hungry_.  
  
Oikawa curls up tight and feels his glamour threaten to flicker, presses his face even more into the fabric of the coat. It smells like Iwaizumi- like blood and smoke, leather and gun powder- and he clings to that scent, holds onto the desire to behave for Iwaizumi, to be _good_ for him.  
  
Iwaizumi always looks so pleased when he curbs his impulse to hunt, rewards him with such nice praise.  
  
Oikawa whimpers at the memory of words past spoken and squeezes his eyes shut, trembles as hunger rakes through him.  
  
No, not hunger. Starvation. He’s _starving_ without his Human.  
  
Iwaizumi would call him dramatic if he were here.  
  
But he’s _not_ here and Oikawa’s stomach is cramping from hunger, his fingers and claws tearing into his skin as he tries to distract himself.  
  
“Looks like you’re not doing too well.”  
  
Oikawa’s eyes snap opens and he jolts up from the bed, a surprised hiss slipping from him at the sudden appearance of the _fallen_ angel.  
  
(Though he wouldn’t dare call Sugawara that now; he’s a little too weak to risk an angered celestial being- no matter if it has broken heavenly laws and has been shorn of its wings.)  
  
“What do you want?” Oikawa grumbles, laying back down and curling up.  
  
Sugawara hums and tilts his head, eyes Oikawa with something like amusement in the curl of his lips.  
  
Bastard. Stupid, fallen bastard.  
  
Oikawa huffs and Sugawara smiles a bit more, rests his chin on his palm.  
  
“To offer some respite,” Sugawara informs him. Oikawa’s brow arches and Sugawara pushes off from where he’s perched on Iwaizumi’s desk, begins to walk over to him. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”  
  
Oikawa’s stomach growls in response and he narrows his eyes at Sugawara, tries not to draw back as the angel stops at the edge of the bed.  
  
“That’s not your concern,” Oikawa tells him, cautious and uncertain.  
  
What are his intentions?  
  
“Maybe not,” Sugawara admits. He sits on the edge of the bed and the mattress squeaks on its springs, grates against Oikawa’s raw nerves. “But we owe you a favor for helping to ease Daichi’s pain. We’d like to return it now.”  
  
Oikawa blinks at the mention of the priest and he sits up slowly, fingers curling into Iwaizumi’s coat. Sugawara just eyes him quietly from where he’s sitting, a small smile still on his face.  
  
“I...I can’t,” Oikawa says, denying the offer with a shake of his head. His mouth waters at the thought, though, and his body aches with so much want he’s surprised he doesn’t let out a cloud of concentrated lust. “I...It’ll taint him. And you…”  
  
Oikawa trails off and shakes his head once more. Even if he and the angel are snarky with one another and they poke at each other and squabble regularly, he cannot disturb the bond between priest and angel, Father and Guardian.  
  
Sugawara huffs and waves his hand, something nearly determined in the motion.  
  
“It’s fine,” Sugawara tells him, voice gentle but firm. “We owe you and we have both discussed and agreed upon it. You’re hungry and we’d rather you try to feed on him than any of the townsfolk.”  
  
Oikawa puffs up to protest that, opens his mouth to snap that he’s not _going_ to do such a thing. But then Sugawara’s lips tilt into amusement, his smile turning into a bit of a smirk.  
  
“And we _have_ been curious about what it’s like when a succubus feeds,” Sugawara adds on before Oikawa can say anything, a chuckle trailing after.  
  
Oikawa huffs but his stomach growls and makes him nearly bow over with the way it cramps. He hugs it and bites into his bottom lip, shoulders shaking even if he tries to hold them tight.  
  
He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t. He really, _really_ shouldn’t.  
  
But he is _so very hungry_ and the thought of feeding from a priest is _so very tempting_.  
  
Oikawa swallows and hugs himself tighter, looks at Sugawara and gives a single nod.  
  
Sugawara smiles and it’s bright and almost eager, warm as he reaches his hand out to Oikawa. Oikawa accepts it after a moment’s hesitation and then they are gone from Iwaizumi’s, popping into existence in Daichi’s hotel room with not a second passing.  
  
The rush of teleporting makes Oikawa gasp and he clings to Sugawara’s hand, blinks rapidly to try to free his vision of spots.  
  
It’s warm in the hotel room and incense is burning, filling the air with a fragrance dark and musky, heady enough to make Oikawa’s lashes draw half-shut and his senses stay a bit muddled for longer than they rightfully should.  
  
When he is reorientated, he lets go of Sugawara’s hand and looks to Daichi, licks his lips at the lust stirring within the priest.  
  
Sin in one that is holy. How _delicious_.  
  
He takes a few shaky steps toward Daichi and tries to push back the hunger that demands he fly to the man, the hunger that demands he push the priest down and mount him.  
  
No, no. He cannot give in- no matter how badly he wishes to. Iwaizumi will be upset and he doesn’t want to unbalance this odd relationship between them all.  
  
Oikawa hesitates halfway to Daichi, uncertain if it is really alright to indulge in such a treat. There is a whisper of footsteps and then Sugawara is behind him, warm and demanding in his presence, hands running over his sides as he leans in to brush his lips against Oikawa’s ear.  
  
“You who is unworthy,” Sugawara whispers to him, gripping his waist and causing a shiver to crawl down his spine. “You who presumes to receive; you who is judged and condemned- will you take the holy Father and remedy your soul and body? Will you kneel before the priest and accept his salvation? Take his love into your mouth, demon, and become sated once more.”  
  
There is no helping the whimper that sounds from him. Oikawa trembles and he nods, a new sort of hunger snaking through him as he stares Daichi down.  
  
Sugawara smiles against the curl of his ear and then removes his hands, backs away so Oikawa can continue to the priest. When he reaches him, Oikawa kneels without a word and Daichi smiles down at him with warmth, his fingers trembling as he moves a hand to cup his face.  
  
His skin tingles where Daichi touches it but Oikawa presses into his palm, looks up at him with parted lips.  
  
“It is alright,” Daichi whispers to him, putting to rest his lingering worries. “It is fine.”  
  
Oikawa moans at the consent, at this offering from someone so holy and pure.  
  
What sweet temptation, what delicious delight.  
  
He pushes forward more and nuzzles against Daichi’s hip, move to nose at the priest’s bulge. He’s hard in his slacks, holding an enticing treat for Oikawa to pull out and savor.  
  
For a moment he wishes that Daichi was wearing his cassock just to add to this wicked taboo but, really, this is fine. More than fine. Something he couldn’t have wished for in his wildest dreams.  
  
Oikawa hums and sighs happily, slides his hand up to pull Daichi from his pants. There is a light touch to his hand, though, and Oikawa frowns when Sugawara draws it away, tries not to pout his disappointment.  
  
“No,” Sugawara whispers to him. “He will take it and give it to you. Place your hands to the floor, _demon_ , and prepare to receive his holy affection.”  
  
Not how Oikawa wants to go about this. But...they are being exceedingly generous and he so very much wants to taste the priest.  
  
And there is something...appealing about being submissive to them, to bowing to the whispers of the angel and the whims of the priest.  
  
He will not admit it to them, he decides. Sugawara does not need extra ammunition to tease him with.  
  
Oikawa huffs but obeys, places his hands to the floor between his thighs and blinks up at Daichi, waiting with a patience that is long gone. Daichi smiles at him again and his eyes are dark, throat moving in a swallow as he unbuttons his slacks, unzips his pants and pulls himself out.  
  
A whimper slips from Oikawa and he leans forward without thought, his mouth watering and his stomach screaming with hunger.  
  
Daichi’s cock looks so _delicious_. Not as thick as Iwaizumi’s but long, just a hint tan and flushed prettily at the head. It’s so very enticing and so very gorgeous and Oikawa is so very _hungry_.  
  
Oikawa whimpers again and looks up pleadingly at Daichi, his hips moving to grind against nothing. Daichi takes a heavy breath at that and his hand moves to run through Oikawa’s hair, slipping behind to the back of his head to push him forward, encourage him to indulge.  
  
“Go on,” Daichi urges. “It’s alright.”  
  
Oikawa shivers and does as prompted. He moves forward and peeks his tongue from his mouth, so very ready to see what Daichi tastes like. Daichi keeps his eyes on him, stares at Oikawa with his own hunger, and shudders when Oikawa curiously traces his tongue along a vein.  
  
It burns, just a bit. The holy energy burns his tongue. It’s not unpleasant, really. Curiously pleasant even, perhaps. He could describe it as being...spicy? Yes, spicy and intriguingly so- like the cinnamon candies Iwaizumi has let him try, like the chili dusted mangoes that Iwaizumi has made for him.  
  
It burns and it’s _good_.  
  
Oikawa moans and noses along Daichi’s shaft, flattens his tongue along the head of Daichi’s cock. There’s just a drop of precum beading from his slit and Oikawa greedily licks it up, wraps his lips around Daichi’s head, suckles on it and makes Daichi groan.  
  
“Oh, merciful God,” Daichi whispers, voice already heading toward croaky and hoarse.  
  
That is so very pleasing and Oikawa hums his satisfaction, opens his mouth so the priest can view the way the head of his cock rests between his lips.  
  
He wants Daichi to enjoy this. He wants Daichi to remember this for years to come.  
  
“Tease,” Sugawara whispers in his ear, the word almost approving.  
  
Oikawa smiles as best as he can and then draws back to allow Daichi’s cock to slip out from his mouth the rest of the way.  
  
He is a tease, yes. But only so the lust will grow more so and he will be able to sate his hunger more efficiently.  
  
...and maybe because it is so very enjoyable to see others grow just as desperate as his hunger makes him.  
  
Oikawa gives little kitten licks to the tip of Daichi’s cock and stares up at him with half-shut eyes. He knows that he must look wonderful like this- a pretty little demon on his knees, taboo and exquisitely sinful. He wonders if the priest has thought about this before, if he’s had to pray away the temptation. There _have_ been looks of interest between them- did Daichi offer this just to pay back a favor or is there a more carnal reason for this little feeding?  
  
The thought of Daichi fantasizing about this, the thought of Daichi waiting with excitement after he sent his angel to fetch him, sends a delicious little shiver down Oikawa’s spine and he hums as he slides his lips down Daichi’s cock. Daichi groans from that and Oikawa can’t help the wicked pleasure that blooms in his chest, his lips curling into a smile as he pulls off of the priest.  
  
“Is it as good as you imagined it would be, _Father_?” Oikawa asks, murmuring the words against Daichi’s shaft and ending the question with a nuzzle to velvet, spit covered skin. Daichi’s cock twitches with the purr Oikawa gives to his title and Oikawa grins a little hazily up at him. “You taste even better than I thought you would.”  
  
Daichi groans and Oikawa moves to flick his tongue over his head again, making sure to gather up every drop of pre-cum pearling up and trying to lazily drip off of Daichi’s cock. He’s not about to let even the smallest speck escape him- this is his feeding and it’s a rare one and he’s not letting any of it go to waste.  
  
Oikawa mouths and licks and teases until Daichi’s breathing begins to grow a little ragged, enjoying so very much just how quickly the priest’s lust builds and how his desire grows in leaps and bounds. It’s enough to make him feel a little heady, satisfaction seeping into him as his hunger slowly starts to fade. Oikawa smiles up at Daichi almost a little drunkenly and then opens his mouth a little wider, carefully- _so very carefully_ \- dragging the very tip of a fang along a delicate vein until he can suckle at Daichi’s head with an innocent little expression that he _knows_ contrasts with the action wonderfully.  
  
“Lord have mercy,” Daichi whispers, voice raspy as his thighs tremble.  
  
Oikawa can swear that there is something near a whimper in the words and he _revels_ in how he’s made a holy man weak.  
  
He purrs around Daichi’s head and flattens his tongue along the underside of it, teasing still.  
  
Or, teasing until a hand works into his hair and fists it firmly.  
  
He had almost forgotten about Sugawara kneeling behind him.  
  
“Enough teasing, _demon_ ,” Sugawara whispers to him, nearly harsh but mostly _hungry_ \- hungry in a way that an angel should not be. “Open your mouth and receive the Father.”  
  
Sugawara’s fingers curl tight enough to pull at his hair and Oikawa _moans_ from it, his mouth falling open and a whine leaving him right after. There’s a shifting and then Sugawara is at his side, hand still firmly in Oikawa’s hair and eyes burning, dark and glinting with near impatience as he licks his lips and stares at Oikawa.  
  
“Go on,” Sugawara orders, grip tightening almost painfully. “Gorge yourself in gluttony, _imp_.”  
  
The word slaps him in insult and Oikawa nearly glares at Sugawara- would if it didn’t make something white hot skitter down his spine. It might just be the circumstances that they are in but Oikawa thinks that maybe, possibly he might like the harshness Sugawara is displaying; he’s always been a little weak to sharp tongues and rough hands.  
  
He does hang around Iwaizumi, after all.  
  
Sugawara’s hand tightens more and Oikawa shudders, drawing his gaze back up to Daichi’s reddened face. There’s something a little concerned in his eyes but his cock is twitching despite that and Oikawa licks his lips before letting his lashes lower more and opening his mouth. A groan from Daichi and then Sugawara’s hand pushes forward, guiding Oikawa so the priest’s cock slips through his lips and slowly- almost too slowly- works toward his throat.  
  
Oikawa lets Sugawara guide him and whimpers with each inch he takes down, looking up at Daichi hazily when his nose brushes against a tan pelvis. A ragged breath leaves Daichi and, just for a moment, Oikawa thinks a swear might actually sound from him. But the priest bites his lip instead and raises a hand, caresses a finger over Oikawa’s flushed cheek.  
  
The softness of the gesture contrasts with how Sugawara keeps Oikawa firmly pushed against Daichi’s hips and it’s so _good_ somehow, so very _wonderful_.  
  
Oikawa trembles from it and Sugawara doesn’t let him up until he gags around Daichi’s cock, choking and whimpering as tears spring into his eyes. The angel pulls him off then, slowly dragging his head back until Daichi’s cock slips from his mouth and a bit of drool dribbles from Oikawa’s lips. Daichi’s eyes narrow at that and the lust that radiates him makes Oikawa moan, nails biting into his palms as he tries to resist bringing his hands up from the floor.  
  
“Do you like it?” Sugawara whispers out, voice rough. “The Father tastes good, doesn’t he?”  
  
Some part of Oikawa wants to purr and tease and coyly respond with a grin. Some part of Oikawa wants to lick his lips and smirk at Sugawara, pull off a confidence that hides the way his insides are shaking a little and how his mind is starting to get foggy, dizzy from all the desire swirling in the room.  
  
But he’s already a little gone and his hunger is still so strong and a greater part of Oikawa wants to show the angel what he wants to see- a needy, cockhungry little mess completely overwhelmed by all that is happening.  
  
Oikawa whimpers and he nods, the motion making his hair pull from where it’s fisted in Sugawara’s hand.  
  
“So good,” Oikawa very nearly slurs. He swallows and licks his lips, pushing forward in an effort to try to taste Daichi again. “It- it _burns_ but it’s _good_. I want…”  
  
He trails off with a whine and darts his tongue out to flick at Daichi’s head, lips wobbling in petulance when Sugawara pulls him out of reach.  
  
“You want more, don’t you?” Sugawara coos. His hold on Oikawa’s hair relaxes a bit and Oikawa keeps in place despite it, behaving as he nods. Sugawara’s thumb smooths across Oikawa’s nape as if to reward him and Oikawa shivers, mewling at the touch. “Are you going to be a good little demon and suck him off properly? Stop your teasing?”  
  
Oikawa nods again before he can even think to retort and save at least _some_ face. There’s a little hum that sounds from Sugawara, something satisfied and melodic. He wants to look over at him but he can’t quite tear his eyes away from Daichi’s cock and how _wet_ it is- shining and flushed and looking so very tasty.  
  
“Ask him if you can have it,” Sugawara orders, voice almost soft. “Ask him if you can taste him again.”  
  
Daichi groans and there’s an almost embarrassed “Suga” that follows after it. It sounds as if he’s _trying_ to chastise the angel but the way Sugawara huffs out a laugh proves it to be ineffectual, his fingers flexing in Oikawa’s hair as his grip tightens again.  
  
It’s obvious who is in charge between them all.  
  
Oikawa licks his lips again and reluctantly raises his gaze from Daichi’s cock, tilting his head back to look up at the priest and lowering his lashes as he takes in flushed cheeks and dark eyes.  
  
“Father,” Oikawa asks, voice breathy in a way that’s not fully intentional, “may I please suck your cock?”  
  
Daichi’s eyes immediately widen and there’s a sharp inhale from him right as Sugawara groans and pulls on Oikawa’s hair a bit too tight. The lust drenching the room flares fiercely and Oikawa is left whimpering from it, whining from the hunger clawing at his belly.  
  
Before Daichi can so much as nod, Sugawara pushes Oikawa back to the priest’s cock and Oikawa takes it down greedily, almost frantic to break from Sugawara’s grasp so he can take more. The angel lets him go and Oikawa nearly plunges forward, swallowing Daichi down completely and choking out a moan around him.  
  
“Are you enjoying yourself, Daichi? He’s so very pretty like this, isn’t he?”  
  
Oikawa’s lashes flutter at the stage whisper and he looks up at Daichi as he pulls back a little.  
  
Sugawara is behind Daichi now, teleported and looking down at Oikawa with an almost content expression. He turns his head while Oikawa watches and nuzzles at Daichi, moving to wrap his arms around the priest’s waist. Both his hands find Oikawa’s hair before he can pull back too far and they keep Oikawa from moving off of Daichi’s cock.  
  
Not like he wants to. He’s so past being able to tease.  
  
Sugawara tugs on his hair and it’s gentler this time, more of a suggestion as Oikawa sinks forward to take more of Daichi again. His hands push and pull until he sets a pace that he seems pleased with and then Sugawara moves his hands to rest on Daichi’s hips, his lips brushing against the priest’s neck to tease.  
  
“I can see why mortals fall for him. Such a pretty little demon. His mouth is sweet, isn’t it? I bet he wouldn’t mind if you were to fuck it.”  
  
“ _Suga_.”  
  
Oikawa doesn’t hear the response over the whimper that sounds from him and he presses down to take Daichi fully, swallowing around him and looking up pleadingly at the two.  
  
“See? He _wants_ it,” Sugawara whispers. “But you’re too sweet to do that, aren’t you, love? Even if the thought makes you _that much harder_.”  
  
Daichi’s cock twitches right where it’s buried in Oikawa’s throat in response and Oikawa swallows around him in a choked little whine before pulling back and off of the priest with a pant.  
  
“Please, Daichi?” he asks, begging as prettily as he can. “I want it. Please?”  
  
Oikawa doesn’t bother to wipe the spit from his lips and Daichi shudders when it drips down his chin and onto the floor. One of Daichi’s hands raises from his side and it cups Oikawa’s face as the priest swallows, thumbing across his cheek and dragging out a mewl that sounds needy even to Oikawa’s ears. There’s hesitation on Daichi’s face but then his hand moves to the back of Oikawa’s head and he guides him gently to his cock once more.  
  
“That’s it,” Sugawara encourages in a whisper, hooking his chin over Daichi’s shoulder. “Give him what he needs.”  
  
Daichi trembles and leans back to rest against Sugawara, his fingers curling loosely in Oikawa’s hair as he urges him back to his cock. He groans when Oikawa’s lips slide over him again, his hips moving in a tiny roll that has Oikawa’s lashes fluttering.  
  
Slow, deep. The way Daichi moves him along is nowhere near what he’s used to with Iwaizumi but it still sends Oikawa spiraling into a haze all the same. Oikawa lets his eyes close and he opens his throat the best he can to Daichi, allows the priest to use him how he likes as he remains docile and well behaved.  
  
And all the while Sugawara whispers to Daichi, to them both. He encourages and coaxes with words that should never fall from an angel’s lips, words like-  
  
“Doesn’t he look like a dream around your cock? I bet he’d look even better riding you. He’s a filthy little _slut_ but I bet he’s tight. You’d like to feel him, wouldn’t you? Can you just imagine the way he’d moan for you, Daichi? Do you think could fuck a demon to purification? Cleanse him with your cock?”  
  
Daichi’s hips buck at that and Oikawa ends up whimpering, gagging just a bit. Daichi’s hand pets over his hair as if in apology and Oikawa melts underneath it, almost serene as he sucks the priest off.  
  
This is so nice. He wouldn’t mind it happening again.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Daichi’s thighs to begin to shake and Oikawa opens his eyes when he notices, drifting his gaze up to look at him, lashes heavy and tongue moving along Daichi’s shaft as he’s pushed a bit more forcefully down to take him.  
  
Close. Daichi’s close. Daichi’s close and Oikawa is close to becoming full, his own cock hard and throbbing and his hands still on the floor as his face is gently fucked by a holy man.  
  
Dazed, he wonders if it will burn as he swallows the priest down. If it will sting his throat and scorch his stomach, smolder in him long after Daichi comes.  
  
He almost hopes it will.  
  
“I wonder if he’ll come from just blowing you,” Sugawara whispers. “Would you like that, Daichi? Seeing him be a proper little slut?”  
  
A harder buck from Daichi, his breath coming out in a rough gasp and his hand pulling Oikawa’s hair tight as he pushes him down and grinds into Oikawa’s eager mouth. Oikawa moans the best he can and he rolls his hips against nothing, almost a bit desperate as he swallows around Daichi’s cock.  
  
He could come, just from this. He could come but it’s not even a priority right now. All he wants is _Daichi’s_ orgasm, _Daichi’s_ pleasure. He wants the priest to come down his throat and fill him up and ease this dizzying hunger that’s making him shake like a leaf.  
  
He looks up, a tear sliding from the corner of his eye as he takes Daichi down all the way and begs the best he can with his gaze, nails clawing against the carpet of the hotel floor.  
  
“ _God_.”  
  
The croaked whisper sends a shiver down his spine and Oikawa’s vision goes spotted as Daichi fucks into his mouth once, twice, three times, his hips rough and erratic in their rolls as lust shoots to its peak and bursts down Oikawa’s throat- hot and sticky and searing and so, so _good_.  
  
In his greedy haste to swallow every last drop, Oikawa barely realizes his own orgasm, the way his briefs get soiled as he shudders and whimpers.  
  
He sucks and milks Daichi as best he can until a hand pushes him away and then whines happily, licking at his lips and swaying as drowsy contentment washes over him.  
  
He’s so _full_.  
  
Murmurs reach his ears but Oikawa can’t quite distinguish the words as he sighs in satisfaction, eyes closed as he savors the stinging, perfect taste that clings to his tongue and lips. There’s movement but Oikawa can’t quite open his eyes to see what the other two are doing, only barely managing to flutter his lashes open when a hand touches at his face. Copper eyes and a pleased smile fill his gaze and Oikawa purrs as Sugawara pets at his cheek, the angel’s thumb dragging down until it can stroke over his lips.  
  
“Were you a good little demon? Did you swallow him all down?” Sugawara’s asks, voice soft. Oikawa nods and opens his mouth wide, showing that every drop of the priest is gone, and Sugawara’s smile grows, dimples flashing into existence. “Mm, _good_ boy. I bet you’re sleepy now.”  
  
Oikawa nods and Sugawara caresses over his cheek with his knuckles, standing from his crouch and offering a hand to Oikawa. He accepts it but stumbles a little as he stands, legs asleep and knees aching just a bit. More murmurs that he can’t decipher sound but then Sugawara leads Oikawa over to the bed, pulling him onto the mattress along with him.  
  
“Come here, Oikawa,” Sugawara orders softly once he settles himself against the pillows, patting at his lap. “Lay your head down.”  
  
Oikawa obeys with a yawn and crawls over to the angel, limbs heavy as he curls onto his side and places his head on Sugawara’s lap. Fingers brush through his hair, warm and gentle, and Oikawa sighs happily, eyes closing as the angel begins to hum.  
  
“Rest, Oikawa,” Sugawara whispers to him, breaking a soft melody for just a moment. “We’ll take care of you.”  
  
And they will. Oikawa knows it; they already have.  
  
There’s a quiet creak of mattress springs as new weight is added and Oikawa smiles a little as Daichi’s hand rubs at his hip.  
  
“He looks so peaceful,” Daichi whispers, not as quiet as he thinks he is.  
  
“You would look just as content too if you were finally able to eat after a few days of starving,” Sugawara whispers back, fingers still carding through Oikawa’s hair. “You rest too, Daichi. I know you’re feeling weak.”  
  
There’s just a hum in response and a shifting of weight, sudden warmth pressed to Oikawa’s back and an arm wrapping around his waist. He snuggles back against Daichi without a second thought and Sugawara huffs, a trace of a smile in the sound.  
  
Quiet falls over the room and, just like that, Oikawa drifts to sleep with his head in a fallen angel’s lap and his hunger sated by a priest’s lust.  
  
Really, Oikawa thinks just as his consciousness begins to fade, he’s quite the blessed demon.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this into a series just so i can string random interconnected one-shots together. I'm weak to this au, y'all
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
